


slice of purgatory

by kogaritsu



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Established Relationship, First Aid, Kissing, M/M, i haent slept yet so im pretty sure none of my words make sense, misuse of a vanity, please forgive how clunky the kissing is i havent felt the kiss of another man in two fucking years, that being said this tag needed content and im gay, theres a chunk of this with like. needlessly horny energy and i apologize for that, theres no tag for that :(, verbal affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogaritsu/pseuds/kogaritsu
Summary: an unfortunate clash with the edge of a table reaps unexpected rewards





	slice of purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> ive only seen 2 eps of this shit but i play the game and am also gay so i have a good feeling of whats going on between these two. ignore that this reads about as well as a 3rd graders cursive practice its 6 am and i didnt sleep prior to churning this out
> 
> edit: this reads really weird and confusing so the positioning at the beginning is goshi sitting on the vanity with kento in front of him due to their height difference

“You’re so goddamn stupid.” Goshi’s fingers were cold like than the ice pressed against Kento’s cheek, “Sometimes I don’t know if you have a brain in that big head of yours.”

Kento leaned against his hand, closing his eyes and basking in the attention, “I think all my allure is in my other head,” He turned his head to kiss the center of Goshi’s palm, “I’ll leave the brainy-but-sexy act to you, if that’s okay.”

“Clearly, I’m not the man for that job either,” Goshi retracted his hand in favor of digging around in the first aid kit for painkillers, “Look at me, taking care of your dumb ass instead of living out my young years.”

Kento stared up at him, chin resting momentarily on his knee while he waited with questionable patience. Despite Goshi’s rough exterior, concern etched itself against his brow and across his chewed-at bottom lip. Guilt boiled in Kento’s stomach, cooled only by the ice against his cheek and the solidity of Goshi beneath his chin. Seconds ticked and tocked past to the beat of the kit rattling, filled out by the distant sound of the remaining eight members of the group milling about the studio. Were he any more relaxed, Kento might have begun to doze off in such a white-noise rich environment. 

“Open up.” Pinched between Goshi’s fingers were two round white capsules. Kento opened his mouth obediently, tongue rested over his bottom teeth; the pills sat on his tongue for only a few seconds, before an open water bottle was offered to wash them down.

It’d take a while for the pain in his face to subside, however the numbing effect of the ice and the soothing sensation of Goshi subconsciously brushing his thumb over the ridge of his brow bone relieved some of it. When his fingers skated across Kento’s forehead, brushing hair out of the way, tension fell from Kento’s shoulders; it returned with a side of surprise a moment later when Goshi stooped to kiss his forehead, however. The gesture was as private as the words they’d shared, closed off and separate from everyone else. The dressing room was their pocket dimension, a misused vacuum at their disposal. It would have been a crime not to take advantage of the privacy.

“You’re such a slut,” Goshi said when Kento kissed the inside of his knee then rose to his feet, caging him between his arms.

It didn’t matter much when Kento’s hand cradled the base of Goshi’s skull, fingers pressed into the hair attempting to cowlick away from his scalp. His free hand continued resting on the wood of the vanity they were currently testing the endurance of, just a few centimeters from Goshi’s hip. Both of Goshi’s hands were hastily curled into the front of Kento’s jacket, so tight his nails could tear through. The first time their lips met, it was at the wrong angle, so with a soft smacking sound, they separated. Attempt number two was more successful. Again, however, they were forced to end it all too quickly, for Goshi’s teeth caught on the split part of Kento’s lip. Try number three was the winner, and so they continued from there.  


Ever the Cassanova, Kento shuffled his feet closer, bending to fit snugly against Goshi’s body, hand sliding to support itself on his hip. In retaliation, Goshi’s tongue invaded Kento’s mouth, licking over the backs of his teeth, tasting the remnants of pill casings, a faint trace of blood, and the soda he’d drank that morning. It was a hideous mix, but it tasted like Kento, and Goshi could hardly pretend he’d grow sick of it. More likely, he’d get drunk on it, stomach warmed and churning with the mere concept. Before he got ahead of himself, he withdrew, not looking to be in over his head in the middle of rehearsal.

“Your mouth tastes fucking gross,” Voice rife with distaste, Goshi didn’t let go of the front of Kento’s jacket. 

“Sorry.” Kento wasn’t, and he pulled Goshi close again.

“Better be.” Goshi’s retort was muffled when his kissed Kento again, heel pressing hard against his thigh in an attempt at endangering his balance.

This time, his was gentler but not kinder, releasing Kento’s jacket to smooth his hands over his sides. The corners of his mouth twitched upward, lips closing around Kento’s bottom lip and teeth bearing down with the intention to bruise. Regardless, his teeth only worried enough to darken the already pinkened skin; they were replaced with the tip of his tongue just before they made Kento actually bleed. Goshi was no expert of kissing, and he had no clue if anything he did was pleasurable for Kento, however his found himself unable to care too much. It was fun for him, and he’d received no complaints. Relaxing his mouth, he went back to pressing soft kisses to both of Kento’s lips, thumbs pressed into his lowermost ribs.

Despite being kissed raw, Kento returned the favor, envisioning Goshi kiss-swollen and flushed to his ears. The mental image was an incredible motivator. Within seconds, Goshi was backed up against the mirror, hands skittering up the expanse of Kento’s body, anchoring themselves on his shoulders. The mirror behind him rattled when Kento shifted against the vanity, and Goshi had a horrifying vision of being interrupted because of a shattered mirror. His boyfriend pushed the thought from his mind, thankfully, by once again rattling the entire piece of furniture to prove its stability. It was enough for him.

Regressing to the mean had never felt so satisfying, even though Goshi probably pulled Kento’s hair a little too hard when he pulled back to breathe. Unfortunately, the winded groan that came out of Kento’s mouth in lieu of protest was nice enough for Goshi to want to hear it again. He didn’t, much to his dismay, for a multitude of reasons. The both of them needed a serious breather, and perhaps and drink of water, when the mirror cracked off of the vanity and crashed to the floor. Neither of them had a chance to process what they’d done, because the door immediately swung open. Yuta was laughing when he opened it, but only laughed harder at the horrible position they were frozen in.

“If this is your version of first aid, I don’t think I trust you to be our honorary paramedic, Gochin!” Yuta leaned on the door frame, words littered with delighted giggles.

Needless to say, Goshi wanted to die.

**Author's Note:**

> like comment and subscribe gamers i wrote all of this the morning of a very important conference call


End file.
